


Here's My Love You Ordered

by Chimchimchanga



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Café, Coffee Shops, Doyoung is just as in love with Taeyong as I am and thats a lot, Fluff, Honestly not really a proper coffee shop au but who cares, M/M, Mild Language, Taeyong writes romance novels, Taeyong's got pink hair because woah so soft and squishy, Yuta and Doyoung are buddies, dotae, doyoung reads taeyong’s romance novels, isnt that just the cutest thing, yuwin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-01-07 06:34:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18405092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chimchimchanga/pseuds/Chimchimchanga
Summary: Doyoung saw a pretty boy with fluffy pink hair in a coffee shop





	1. Soft Pink

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy this mess <3

The pink haired boy always seemed to be in the coffee shop.

 

He'd always be snuggled into the little one person corner next to the window even though you couldn't see anything outside because the big sign that read HOT COFFEE plastered on in fat black letters.

 

He'd always wear a warm hoodie or a sweatshirt in muted tones. They were all slightly too big, so the boy's face barely peeked out from the hood and left his pink hair as only the littlest tuft of cotton candy.

 

The first time Doyoung came into the coffee shop was on one of those days where you've accepted your lateness and slowed down a little with urgency furthest in your mind. He saw the sign for coffee, stepped in, and was immediately plunged into that warm feeling of love and home soaked in the rich scent of chocolate, an ambiance that only a coffee shop can truly capture and then decided he never wanted to leave.

 

And when he first caught a glance of the soft pink haired boy, typing away at his computer and nursing a cup with frothing white foam spilling over the edge and a cookie laid out on a napkin, that decision was only confirmed. He wasn't the biggest fan of coffee, but he could definitely drink a cup or two if it meant some time to see this boy.

 

He found out his name a couple of weeks later, completely by accident. By then Doyoung had made it his routine to go every morning, and almost without fail the boy would be there already with his drink and a cookie.

 

One day by chance, Doyoung had come a little earlier and heard a "chocolate chip cookie for Taeyong!" and the boy broke into a beautiful smile and got up to get his cookie.

 

Taeyong. A pretty name for a pretty face.

 

Today was pretty much the same as any other day. Taeyong was nestled into his usual spot, and Doyoung was in line waiting to order. Yuta was there with him, he'd gotten tired of Doyoung sighing dreamily about "that dude in the cafe" and decided to check him out for himself.

 

"So that's the guy?" Yuta whispered loudly. "Really? I guess he's pretty hot."

 

Doyoung stomped on his foot, grinning when Yuta doubled over in pain. "Shut up. Do you want him to hear?"

 

Yuta shook his head.

 

"And another thing, 'pretty hot?' He's steaming and you know it."

 

"I don't know about that." Yuta grinned. "I only have eyes for my one and only sunshine, my beautiful, lovely, adorable, perfect-"

 

Doyoung gagged. "Didn't Sicheng tell you to work on your clinginess?"

 

"He just pretends to hate it, trust me. He actually _loooooves_ it, especially at night when we-"

 

"Okay shut up, that's enough." Doyoung hissed quickly. He _really_ didn't need to hear this.

 

"Fine. Anywaaaay," Yuta said, dragging out the last few letters, letting them roll over his tongue, "Just go for it dude. You're not as cute as me but I think you have a chance."

 

"Thanks for the vote of confidence," Doyoung grumbled. "You order and I'll get a table."

 

Doyoung stepped out of line and scanned the room, looking for a table, but it was morning rush hour when everyone dragged themselves out of bed to get a cup of overpriced coffee to try and make it through work, so the tables were all taken.

 

Except.

 

Taeyong was taking up a three-person table. If he just asked if they could share...

 

"If you're thinking what I'm thinking," Yuta said, suddenly behind him with two steaming cups, "Man up and ask." He nudged him forward with his shoulder, making Doyoung trip all over his own feet as he stumbled over to Taeyong's table.

 

"Hey... uhh so..." He gestured uselessly at the occupied tables. "Can my friend and I sit here?"

 

Taeyong was still for a moment, and for a moment Doyoung was on the brink of a gay panic attack, but then his face broke into a warm smile and all was right in the world. God, Doyoung could look at him for eternity, he could practically see warm beams of sunlight and hear a heavenly choir of angels accompanied by birds chirping as Taeyong smiled at him.

 

He was just so _beautiful_.

 

"Yeah, go ahead." Taeyong slid his computer case and backpack off the table and placed them gently on the floor. Doyoung realized this was actually the first time he'd heard Taeyong's voice, and it was every bit as sweet as he had imagined it, something low and smooth that glided over the ears.

 

Yuta slid into the seat across Taeyong, grinning at him. "Thanks man."

 

"No problem," He answered, taking a sip of coffee.

 

Doyoung realized he hadn't moved. He let out a breath and awkwardly tried to slide into his seat as naturally as Yuta had.

 

He failed, obviously, because as everyone knows, you have to embarrass yourself at least a million times in front of someone you like to properly call it a crush.

 

Instead of just sitting down like a normal person, he tripped over nothing and fell into his chair. The table wobbled as he and furniture collided. All eyes turned to them as utensils and sugar shakers crashed onto the floor.  

 

"Fuck I'm so sorry." Doyoung shot up and scrambled for napkins. The cup had nearly been empty, with only about an inch or so of actual liquid covered in a thin layer of bubbly foam, but it still spilled everywhere, seeping into the wood grain of the table and dripping off the edge and onto both Doyoung's and Taeyong's shirt as the latter desperately removed his phone and computer from the table.

 

_Fuck_.

 

Yuta jumped up. "I'll go get napkins." He threw Doyoung a wink as he turned away to look for a barista.

 

Thank god Taeyong didn't see that, he was too busy trying to scrub out the brown stain blooming over his hoodie.

 

"I'm so so so sorry." Doyoung fretted. "I'll buy you a new shirt and-"

 

Taeyong looked up at him. "What? Don't worry about it. It's not like I only have one pair of clothes."

 

"But I need to do _something_ to apologize, I'll-"

 

"No really, don't worry about it."

 

Doyoung was already getting out his wallet. "I'll get you another coffee at the very least, which one do you usually order?"

 

Taeyong flushed, warm pink coming to life in his cheeks. "I... don't like coffee. It's... hot chocolate."

 

Doyoung resisted the urge to clutch his heart and whimper a lovestruck _awwww._ He composed himself as much as possible.

 

"I'll get you a hot chocolate then, okay?" He turned as quickly as he could and heaved a sigh. _Doyoung, you idiot, what are you doing?_

 

He got the attention of a barista, got a new hot chocolate, then set it down at Taeyong's table, careful to sit down slowly this time.

 

"Thank you _so_ much... uh, what's your name?"

 

"Doyoung."

 

"Thank you Doyoung!" Taeyong's eyes sparkled as he talked, even in the pale yellow light of dim lightbulbs and early morning sun. He held out his hand. "I'm Taeyong." 

 

They shook. "You're getting along well." Yuta appeared, laughing and with a stack of napkins. 

 

Doyoung's cheeks burned furiously. "No! I-we just-" He stammered.

 

"We are!" Taeyong smiled warmly, heating up Doyoung's face yet again.

 

Yuta phone chirped. “Oh _no,”_ He lamented, clutching his heart. “My true love needs me! Have _fun_ Doyoungie!” He gave him a not so subtle wink and disappeared off into the cold streets outside.  

 

  
  
  
  
  



	2. XXX-XXX-XXX <3

"So, uh, what are you working on?" Doyoung nodded to the everpresent sleek silver laptop that Taeyong was wiping off, just to make sure no clever drops of coffee had made their way into the keys. 

 

Taeyong looked up. "Huh?" He followed Doyoung's eyes to his computer and flicked the screen down, landing it with a confirming  click . "Oh, I'm a writer." He mumbled, tugging his sleeve. 

 

"Woah, really? Wait, are you  _Lee_   Taeyong? The romance novelist?" Doyoung was going to have a heart attack. He would jump off a bridge for the chance to see Lee Taeyong. His bookshelves were almost purely full of books stamped  _by Lee Taeyong._

 

The soft white of Taeyong's cheeks gave way to pink, and his seemingly permanent calm disappeared the instant the words were uttered. "It's... uh.... a common surname." He fidgeted with his coffee stained napkin, twisting the edges until they frayed. 

 

"Really? I don't think I've ever met another Lee Taeyong before..." Doyoung blurted before he could stop himself.

 

"Well, It's been nice meeting you, but I think I gotta go now." Taeyong stood up and started packing his computer into the worn leather laptop bag sling over his broad shoulders. 

 

_Doyoung, you damn idiot! You ruined it, now fix it!_

 

"H-hold on!" Doyoung jumped up. "I'm really  really  sorry if I made you uncomfortable. Do you wanna... go out sometime?" He crossed his fingers behind his back.  _ Please, luck, be on my side this  one  time. _

 

Taeyong stopped. "Go out? To talk?" 

 

"Um... more like a date?" Doyoung bit the inside of his cheek. 

 

Taeyong smiled. "I was hoping you'd say that." He grabbed pen and bent down. "Here." He handed over a napkin with his number scribbled messily on it.  _XXX-XXX-XXXX <3 _

 

Doyoung couldn't contain his smile. "See you." He gave a little wave as Taeyong stepped out with a new bounce in his step. 

 

Doyoung sat down again. If he didn’t, his legs were sure to fall off, they were shaking so much. He grabbed his phone and hastily dialed Yuta’s number. 

 

“Fill me  _in_ ! Every last detail!” Yuta screamed. Doyoung jumped away from the phone a little. 

 

“I got his number! I got his number! I got his number!” Doyoung whispered, clutching the phone so tightly his knuckles went white. “And a date!” 

 

“Did you ask  _him_   out, or did he ask  _you_   out?”

 

“Does it matter?” 

 

“Of course it matters! Everything does!”

 

“I asked him out.” 

 

“All without me there?” Yuta clapped. “Good boy. I’ve taught you so well. Who would’ve guessed this idiot could talk to strangers without me there to cheer him on?” 

 

“Shut  up  Yuta! Go bother Sicheng or something.” He hung up, huffing. 

 

His stomach dropped. Now that a third person had heard, the date felt realer, and more than that, intimidating. His heart began to race. 

 

_Deep breaths. Deep breaths. Deep breaths. Come on Doyoung, it's just a date. A date with an angel masquerading as human, but just a date nonetheless._ Doyoung sank against the soft red cushions of the seat. He needed something solid, something to grab onto, otherwise his body would float away from sheer euphoria.  _A date. All there is to it._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a little short, I promise I’ll make it longer next chapter!


	3. Snow Melts

It was a typical bare winter day in the middle of what had been a vibrant red and yellow autumn, now all naked branches and frost creeping up glass. The sudden cold snap had the coffee shop even busier than ever, and soon Doyoung relented and started joining Taeyong's corner table regularly.

 

Taeyong was beautiful company, physically and emotionally. His words lit up a room as easily as his soft smile did. All Doyoung ever wanted when he was with Taeyong was to make him smile, and all Doyoung ever wanted when he was without Taeyong was to see hear his shy laugh again.

 

Their conversations were a little talking, a lot of flirting. It seemed everything Taeyong said was fascinating, something to be quoted, framed in gold and hung up in the Louvre where da Vinci had stood, though written word could never even begin to hope to convey Taeyong's marvels. How could mere ink and paper ever aspire to capture the magical light in his eye and the nuances of his grin, when it was so dazzling in person that Doyoung thought he would go blind?

 

Maybe he should start bringing sunglasses to the coffee shop.

 

Doyoung drummed his fingers on the deep wood grain and screwed up some guts. "Taeyong?" He looked up at the man, his puppy eyes screwed tight in concentration, presumably trying to find some word or other in the draft, something that Taeyong still wouldn't let him see, "Let's go."

 

"Huh? Where?" Taeyong murmured, clicking away at his computer keys.

 

"Anywhere," he ran a hand through his hair. "Let's go on our date."

 

Taeyong stopped typing. "Now?"

 

Doyoung nodded.

 

"There's no saying no." Taeyong grinned and snapped down the laptop's slim screen. "Where to?"

 

"No clue. We'll find something." Doyoung dropped a dollar on the table and reached out for Taeyong's slender wrist, dropping his hand the moment his felt it move and stepped back.

 

He jammed his hands in his pockets and cleared his throat. "C'mon."

 

Taeyong followed Doyoung out the door. It occurred to him that he'd never really seen Taeyong walk, at most only move a few feet from table to coffee counter.

 

His stride, like every other bit of him, was perfect, long and elegant as a trained dancer's. His heart fluttered, just a pinch.

 

They ended up curled up together, side by side, in a booth of a hip ice cream parlor, all red leather seats and candy colored pastel barstools. The tables lacked customers, but that was a given. Who would be eating ice cream at nine in the morning? So right now, it was terribly, beautifully, silent, all the better to hear Taeyong's words.

 

Or make a fucking awkward date.

 

Doyoung's heart and hands wouldn't stop trembling. The first was hidden from view, the latter he had shoved under the table. His spine was so straight, it felt like he had just been lectured on good posture by his mother before relatives were to visit.

 

Doyoung skimmed over the menu, eyes pausing at the milkshake with two straws.

 

"You wanna share a milkshake?" Taeyong giggled as Doyoung's cheeks flushed redder than ever. "You like chocolate ones?"

 

"Yes!" Doyoung said quickly. He was not passing this opportunity up. "I love chocolate."

 

Taeyong's eyes lit up. "Cavity buddies!"

 

Actually, Doyoung didn't like chocolate at all. He thought it was too sweet with a texture too close to chalk, then on top of all that it made a mess when being eaten, but Taeyong ate a chocolate chip cookie every morning without fail. He couldn't just say no.

 

Taeyong signaled to a waiter. "Large chocolate milkshake, please."

 

They made some small talk as they waited. Taeyong was born in Seoul, he'd been scouted by SM once but turned it down, and was in the middle of a novel.

 

The waiter came back just when Doyoung was about to ask what books he'd written, setting down an enormous glass of chocolate milkshake, a light creamy brown topped by at least two inches of foam, and even more chocolate in the form of syrup, sprinkles, and pepero.

 

The important part, though, was the two bright red and white striped paper straws sticking out of the brown froth.

 

Taeyong scooted closer. At least this scheming little demon had the decency to blush.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry for not updating in so long >.< I’ll work harder!!!!!

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos! Bookmark! Comment! Hurry! Time is ticking ＼( °□° )／
> 
> I won't have a set upload schedule, but I promise I'll do it as quickly as I can! Thank you so much for reading, I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
